Patrol/surveillance aircraft, such as the P-3, P-8, C-130, HC-144, or HU-25, often deploy static sensors or use unmanned aerial systems (UAS) that either hover or require forward flight for lift, but not both. Modern patrol aircraft benefit by maintaining high altitudes in order to perform networking and broader search capabilities. At such altitudes, remote sensors may be deployed with increased data resolution and increased patrol aircraft persistence.